


【瓦列x鲁兹】Semper Augustus （上）

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: *瓦列X鲁兹*副cp双璧*瓦列儿子名字私设埃里希，鲁兹家庭背景有私设，瓦列和家人关系是基于ova照片截图的推理私设*OOC都是我的锅，我的锅*抛砖引玉，整篇文充满了我做梦的味道
Relationships: August Samuel Wahlen/ Cornelius Lutz, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal





	【瓦列x鲁兹】Semper Augustus （上）

**Author's Note:**

> *瓦列X鲁兹
> 
> *副cp双璧
> 
> *瓦列儿子名字私设埃里希，鲁兹家庭背景有私设，瓦列和家人关系是基于ova照片截图的推理私设
> 
> *OOC都是我的锅，我的锅
> 
> *抛砖引玉，整篇文充满了我做梦的味道

**“随员一事的攻略方法十分高明。”**

在缪拉和鲁兹最终被确定为凯撒的随行人员后，离开会议室的路上，一众帝国提督也好像终于松了口气。鲁兹刚刚借探望妹妹为由，成功达成了增加凯撒随员的目的。对于他的机智，瓦列在会后毫不吝啬自己的夸奖之词。毕典菲尔特走在他俩的前面，嘟囔着为什么凯撒这次不带他去，而在他身后走着的两人对视一眼，从彼此微妙的神色中读出了一个真理——‘果然我们不能指望毕典菲尔特在这件事上拥有自知之明’。

**“哪里，正面攻不下来的要塞，就从侧面攻击，这是用兵的基本。”** 鲁兹笑着回答道，“就算不是我这次率先出击，想必各位最后定然也不会对此毫无建树的。”

“不过如果这次不是平安之旅的话，事情就麻烦了。”鲁兹侧过脸。他话虽然这么说，可脸上却并没有任何担忧的表情。

很显然，他的想法与在场众人目前对此事的想法一致：虽然当下罗严塔尔元帅即将在海尼森举起叛旗的流言在费沙四起，但无论是他们谁，现在都不怎么相信。

或许更该说是不怎么愿意相信。

“哎，对了。瓦列，说到这事，之前几个月大家不是都在忙迁都费沙的事吗？公务多到我都有点晕头转向，今天不提我差点就忘了，我妹妹正好从乌鲁瓦希寄来了一点东西——”

*

“这是……郁金香？”

就在凯撒从费沙启程的前两天，瓦列看着鲁兹小心翼翼地往他家里搬进了一盆什么东西。一开始还用了保护罩罩着，等他处理完手边的事情走到窗台边去把那罩子揭开，才发现里面居然是一盆开得正好的红白杂色郁金香。

纯白的底色里掺着火焰般飘舞的红，明明不是相近的颜色，却在这朵郁金香上奇异而又和谐地交融在一起。

“真漂亮啊，从哪儿弄来的？”

瓦列蹲下身来，摸着下巴仔细地观赏着。他对花卉的了解不多，只知道这应该是郁金香。不过这种杂色的郁金香倒是不多见，他想，或许是因为帝国军里除了罗严塔尔和梅克林格之外大多都是只会打仗的粗人，这么多年来，说到郁金香，他也只见过花店里卖的纯橙色的那种。

“不是早就和你说了吗？是我妹妹寄来的。”

鲁兹一边按照瓦列窗台上的亮度和温度调整着保护罩上的设定，一边头也不抬地说道，“这个品种的郁金香挺有意思，据说在古地球时代，曾经有一段时期被后人称为郁金香狂热，好看的郁金香在那时能被拍出超乎想象的天价。虽然我不怎么理解为什么他们会倾家荡产地购买一盆花，但或许是因为当时的花卉栽培技术极其有限，所以很多我们现在看来只是培育起来有点麻烦的品种，在当时却属于不可复制的珍品吧。”

他说道。

“而这个品种在那时被叫做「永远的奥古斯特（Semper Augustus）」，在郁金香狂热过后，甚至还在古地球因种种原因而曾一度失传。说起来，放到现在，它也能被称为现代花卉栽培技术进行了瓦普跳跃之后的代表作了。我想这花恰巧与你的名字几乎完全相合，所以拿来作为今年的生日礼物送给你，不是正合适吗？”

“鲁兹，我都三十多岁了，又不是小孩子，还过什么生日？”

瓦列对此简直哭笑不得，甚至有点开始怀疑是不是他临时有事出差时把儿子托付给鲁兹照看几天的次数过多，以至于鲁兹和他儿子呆久了，也被传染了三岁小朋友的童心。

要是他送瓶酒来，两人一起喝了就是。可现在鲁兹却给他搬了这么一盆大有来头的花。为了不让鲁兹几个月后再来家里拜访时发现这花已经因为他的照顾不善而提前前往了瓦尔哈拉，看来他是非得好生照料不可了。

“怎么，我可不知道还有什么法令禁止年龄超过三十岁的人过生日。”鲁兹挑挑眉，“不过克斯拉倒是法学士官出身，要不我现在就去帮阁下问问？”

“还是饶了我吧，”瓦列冲他做了个举手投降的姿势，“三十多岁了还能有生日礼物收真是感激不尽。为了感谢阁下这么费心，今晚就留在这里吃晚饭如何？”

“如果又是香肠肉酱意面的话，我提前申请往我的那份里多加点酱汁。”鲁兹就像个还在军校里的学生似的举起右手，又看着瓦列站在厨房门口系好围裙，“以及这个点你儿子应该马上就要醒了，要我去楼上把他带下来吗？”

这句话比起提问来或许更像是在告知，因为鲁兹没等瓦列回答，直接就上了楼。

三岁的孩子睡眠时间和活跃时间还不是那么固定，父母出去旅游了，瓦列又不放心把儿子交给保姆带，有时忙得焦头烂额就只能拜托给鲁兹。搞的鲁兹的家政水准一路从零开始直线上升，最后在带孩子一事上，竟然比作为孩子爸爸的瓦列本人还要更为熟练。

“噢好那就麻烦你了......以及如果埃里希饿了的话，你就随便先喂他点什么——”

锅子里煮开的水发出咕嘟咕嘟的响声，旁边几根从冰箱里拿出来的香肠在油烧热后也该放下锅煎。装着义手的提督在这油烟战线里与面前这一堆锅碗瓢盆加紧奋战的时候，终于忽然想起了他儿子这几天午睡醒过来时总会喊饿，不由得有些懊恼地转头大声添了一句。

也不知道已经上楼了的鲁兹到底听不听得见。

不过等他终于在三十分钟后从厨房里全身而退，又把来之不易的战利品——一个装满香肠和意面的锅——安安稳稳地放在餐桌上的时候，就看见已经从午睡里醒来的小瓦列趴在鲁兹怀里，两个一大一小的金色脑袋靠在一起，正分吃一个苹果。

“我觉得吧，若是贵官再从厨房里晚收兵十分钟——”转头的那一瞬间，鲁兹的眼睛似乎冒出了紫光。

“呼呜——”他儿子站在鲁兹膝上表达了强力的声援。

“就会看到我方大本营已经全都饿到要啃苹果核才能勉强度日了是吧？看来下官确实得去和米达麦亚元帅好好讨教一下，看看如何才能在厨房里拥有‘疾风之狼’般的速度了。”瓦列对于他儿子总是更喜欢和鲁兹站在一边的行为已经见怪不怪，只得无奈地调侃他自己，“不过说到米达麦亚元帅……上次在确定了凯撒随员的会议结束后，我看他好像是最后才离开的啊。以及鲁兹，难道你不觉得，最近有关罗严塔尔元帅的事有些怪吗？”

一边将锅里的食物分成三份，瓦列一边蹙眉道，“这几天那个海尼森叛乱的流言不仅没有在凯撒表态要出行之后慢慢散去，反倒愈发变本加厉，说什么只要凯撒敢从费沙出行，就必然会在半路遭到暗杀。”

“瓦列，你还记得我刚从伊谢尔伦战败回到费沙，前往那个要不是你会来我就根本不想去的欢迎会时，场地忽然爆炸的事吗？”鲁兹忽然问道。

他把苹果核空投进了垃圾桶里，又带着埃里希洗干净手才坐上桌。

“记得啊，那次工部尚书席尔瓦.贝尔西重伤不治，你也进了医院，我还是因为义肢忽然故障，才在最后逃过了一劫。”瓦列抬头看向他，又把儿子餐盘里被扒得乱七八糟的食物用自己的叉子理好，“这事最后不是定性说，是因为前费沙代理总督博尔德克因为地位被夺，怀恨在心，于是才制造的案件吗？”

“博尔德克的事情后面极大可能有着朗古的影子，我相信你也看出来了吧？”鲁兹用叉子搅动着意面，又熟稔地顺手拿起餐巾，给小半张脸已经被意面酱粘的到处都是的埃里希擦了擦嘴，“我前几天还不觉得，可现在却有种感觉，朗古那家伙，或许也并不是这件事背后真正的主谋。”

“嗯？”瓦列顿时一怔，“怎么说？以及这和现在的事情，难到又有什么内在联系吗？”

“先是朗古状告罗严塔尔元帅私藏立典拉德公爵之女一事，再是近日兴起的海尼森反叛流言一事，一波刚平一波就起，两次还都在针对同一个人，你不觉得这太过巧合了吗？”

鲁兹眨了眨眼。

“你的意思是，或许是朗古看罗严塔尔不仅没被陛下处罚反倒还升官了，所以才想再次——”瓦列试图顺着这个思路往下想，但还没等鲁兹接话，他就又自己推翻了自己的猜测，“不，这不可能，要是真的如此，那么朗古在整个宇宙里的能量未免就太大了些。奥贝斯坦那家伙虽然很可恶，但他必然不会坐视新王朝里出现这样的人。”

“所以不管是朗古也好，近期传出的流言也好，如果这两件事其实都只是某些人巨大阴谋里的一环——”鲁兹叉起一片香肠，“那么他们所图的东西，必然就十分恐怖了。”

“不过更详细的调查是克斯拉的事。这次的话，我只要负责和缪拉一起好好保护凯撒此行的安全就好了。说不定到了海尼森，凯撒和罗严塔尔一见面，所有的谣言就不攻自破，事情也就这么解决了呢？”

鲁兹轻松道。

“真希望是这样啊。”瓦列点点头，“也是，罗严塔尔那么骄傲的人，若是真的叛乱，必然也会是堂堂正正的宣告，堂堂正正地举兵。如果他真是那种只会使用暗杀这种上不了台面的伎俩的人的话，米达麦亚也就不可能和他成为那么要好的朋友了。”

“朋友吗？其实我一直觉得他们俩——”

鲁兹似乎是想说什么，却在眼角余光忽然扫到了瓦列放在餐台上的照片之后，忽然变得有些犹豫。

*

被瓦列放在餐台上的那张照片与被他平日里放在办公桌上的照片一致，都是家庭合照。出现的人一样，所以里面奇怪的地方也一样，那就是相片里居然只有他的父母和儿子，却从未有过他妻子的身影。

在办公桌上用相框放一张与家人的实体相片几乎是帝国军军官们从鲁道夫时代就延续下来的、难得的优良传统。结了婚的通常会选择放与妻子的结婚照，就像米达麦亚元帅。而没结婚的则会放上家人或者情人的相片，借以作为在漫长的星际航行里除了酒精以外为数不多的心灵慰藉。

鲁兹知道瓦列是结了婚的，就连他儿子埃里希有时都是自己在带。可十分奇怪的是，不管是在家还是办公室里，他好像从来都没有看到过瓦列妻子长什么样。

缪拉曾猜测这或许是因为瓦列的妻子已经去世了，一小部分帝国军中确实有不在办公桌上放去世之人照片的不成文惯例。然而鲁兹却是到过瓦列家里的人，也始终觉得瓦列一点也不迷信。至于从没将妻子的照片摆出来的事情，他想，里面一定有着什么秘密。

并且，从照片里能看出来的，还有另一件十分明显的事：

瓦列的头发是棕红色，如果说他儿子的金发还能源于他的妻子，可相片里无论是他父亲的发色还是他母亲的发色，都与他截然不同——

总之，不管是在这张照片里存在的人也好，还是缺失的人也好，都无声地表达了太多的东西。瓦列不说，鲁兹也就全然当作没看见，直到后来两人同在吉尔菲艾斯提督麾下作为副将磨合了近百场大大小小的战役，瓦列才在一次只有他们两人的醉酒场合里，谈到了些许自己是因为鲁道夫时代延续下来的军属孤儿分配政策，而被他现在的家人收养的事情。

‘那时我养父母的最后一个亲子也因为战争的缘故去世，家里连续办了两年丧事，自然也没有什么多余的心情和钱来给我庆祝生日。’

‘所以后来也就不过了。’他仍旧记得那时瓦列曾说，‘就算是后来能从军队领到足够的工资，也再没有了过生日的习惯……不过要是我有孩子，我一定每年都给他庆祝这一天。’

鲁兹出身大城市里的美满幸福之家，和他妹妹一样，生日宴会一直办到十六岁，自然没有瓦列这种经历。不过就算是这样他也明白，虽说瓦列的新家人对他很好，可寄人篱下终究不是一件容易的事情。

一张照片带来的两个问题，得到的第一个答案却并不是什么令人高兴的回忆，因而有关瓦列妻子为什么从没有在他桌上的照片里现身的，也就是所谓的第二个谜题，就算是后来他和瓦列成为了极为要好的朋友，鲁兹也没再多问一句。

只是后来每年到了埃里希的生日，而瓦列却又因为公务实在没法赶回家的时候，鲁兹就会成为他的私人信使，带着一个生日蛋糕到他家里去。

‘……所以旗舰名决不能随便起，举个例子，就像是佛尔瑟帝级的三位阁下，克斯拉提督的佛尔瑟帝源于公正之神，据说正是因此他最后才被陛下选为了宪兵总监。瓦列提督的旗舰火龙，又称沙拉曼达，寓意则是火之精灵。虽然目前并没有发生什么有关「火」的事，但根据提督本人定然与其旗舰名有着密不可分的联系的玄学，日后定然会发生一件与「火」有关，并影响瓦列提督一生的事情。’

去年埃里希生日当天，鲁兹刚下班，正准备替前往地球征战的瓦列回家哄孩子，摇身一变成为一年一度的帝国军一级上将牌蛋糕快递，就只见一群少将中将凑在一起，正给缪拉麾下的一个新任少将讲解应该如何取个有着好兆头的旗舰名。

‘最后就是鲁兹提督的旗舰，史基尔尼尔——作为掌管收成与爱情的丰饶之神，弗雷大神的信使，鲁兹阁下定然会得到弗雷大神的垂青，获得所爱之人的爱情。’

“......奥古斯特。”

吃了顿晚餐又聊了聊天，时钟已经快走到了晚上十点，临走之前，鲁兹忽然叫了他的教名。

“怎么了？”瓦列抬起头，有些疑惑地看向鲁兹。

“如果我……不，没什么，别在意。我只是刚刚突然想到了埃里希的事情。”鲁兹站在门口呼了口气，月色太暗，瓦列甚至看不清他的眼睛，“这次我随陛下前去旧同盟星域，怕是没几个月不会返程。期间你要是再有什么临时出差的公务，可就再没有什么凌晨三点半能敲开我宿舍的门，然后把你儿子扔过来托管的好事了！”

“之前真是辛苦你了，等这次回来，就再来我家里吃饭吧？到时候我们开一瓶410年的好酒，就由你来挑喝哪瓶。”瓦列说，“不过我确实觉得埃里希比起喜欢我来说，好像更喜欢你，真是不知道为什么啊。上次被我从你那儿在夜里接回家的时候还一直不肯睡觉，闹腾了半个晚上，就是吵着要找你。”

“这可不是我的错，”鲁兹两手一摊，“是把孩子扔过来的人自己要反省。”

“是是是。”

“还有——”


End file.
